


We take us Home [COMIC]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Drunk kiss, Fan Comics, Fluff, Other, drunk eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Drunk Eddie is not alone on his way home.





	We take us Home [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas came from a talk with glasspunkart, sleepyoceanprince and Liza on [the symbrock discord.](https://discord.gg/yZrsjyc)
> 
> Drunk Eddie being cute was toooo fun to not draw it!!
> 
> [[The comic also has a tumblr post in case you want to reblog]](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/179764851168/short-fluffy-venom-comic-i-recently-drew-ideas)

  
  



End file.
